24 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Leon Niemczyk, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Wiesław Dymny, Józef Morgała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 07:55 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 10/21 - Kwadrans po nieparzystej - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Garfield i przyjaciele - Doprowadzasz mnie do szału, odc. 33 (T. V. OF TOMORROW); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek na letnim obozie, odc. 85 (Horrid Henry's Summer Vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Jej powrót - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Witold Orzechowski; wyk.:Beata Tyszkiewicz, Jerzy Zelnik, Andrzej Mrożewski, Maria Wachowiak, Lucja Kowalik, Leon Niemczyk, Andrzej Bogucki, Tadeusz Tarnowski, Jerzy Januszewicz, Mirosław Szonert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pogodni - odc. 17; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:15 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 4. Wygnaniec z miasta (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Urban Exile)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Tajemnica Arianny - cz. 2 (Segreto di Arianna, 2 puntata); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Oceany - cz. 8. Ocean Arktyczny (Oceans. Arctic Ocean. (8/8)) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Pogodni - odc. 13; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Młodzi muszkieterowie - odc. 6 (Young Blades, ep. 6); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 SuperPrzeboje - Opole bisuje!; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Kłopoty z fletem Jeżulki, odc. 61 (Porcupine's Missing Flute); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 14; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Książę i ja: Królewskie wesele (Prince and Me 2: The Royal Wedding); komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Catherine Cyran; wyk.:Luke Mably, Kam Heskin, Clemency Burton-Hill; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ostatni cesarz (Last Emperor); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Hongkong, Chiny (1987); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:John Lone, Joan Chen, Peter O'Toole; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Persona non grata (Persona non grata); dramat kraj prod.Polska, ROSJA, Włochy (2005); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Nikita Michałkow, Jerzy Stuhr, Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Bekker, Andrzej Chyra, Remo Girone, Victoria Zinny, Halina Golanko, Tadeusz Bradecki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Kino nocnych marków - Krótki dzień pracy; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wacław Ulewicz, Lech Grzmociński, Tadeusz Bartosik, Elżbieta Kijowska, Paweł Nowisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Nie tylko dla pań - Japońska szkoła przetrwania (Japon: les cadres a la baguette); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); reż.:Léna Mauger; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:20 Nie tylko dla pań - Chiny zmieniają twarz (Chine: La folie du bistouri); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Barbara Conforti; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 14 Dębowa Kłoda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Karino - Odc. 10/13 Pogoń za lisem - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 5/7 - Pod prąd - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 5/15 Dwójka z azymutu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Pogodni - odc. 15; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Wakacje z National Geographic - Lodowa odyseja Jamesa Baloga (Extreme ice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Noel Dockstader; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Makłowicz w podróży (63) Estonia - Inflanty; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Klejnoty - cz. 1/2 (Jewels); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Anthony Andrews, Anette O'Toole, Jurgen Prochnow, Robert Wagner, Corine Touzet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1867; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Rudi Schuberth i Wały Jagielońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 443 - Popisowy numer; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa Gdynia 2010; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Pogodni - odc. 16; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (94); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) Fiesty i festyny; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Dwójka w akcji - Gwiezdne Wojny - Część szósta: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) - txt - str.777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Wielka Gala Jazzowa - Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani - Oskary Jazzowe za 2010 (koncert galowy); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Piłka nożna - Copa America: FINAŁ: Urugwaj - Paragwaj; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Klejnoty - cz. 1/2 (Jewels); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Roger Young; wyk.:Anthony Andrews, Anette O'Toole, Jurgen Prochnow, Robert Wagner, Corine Touzet; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (60) 07:45 Przygody Animków (61) 08:15 Miś Yogi (61) 08:25 Miś Yogi (62) 08:35 Miś Yogi (63) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg (8) 09:15 Scooby-Doo (24) 09:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (8) 10:15 Tom i Jerry (5) 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - nowy początek (2-ost.) - film familijny (Kanada,2008) 12:40 Jaś Fasola (14) 13:30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec 16:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Niemiec - studio 16:15 Kabareton na Topie (2) 17:15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (6) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zrób sobie babkę (51) 20:00 Ludzie Chudego (7) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (149) 22:00 Kości 2 (42) 23:00 Detektyw Amsterdam (4) 00:00 Jesse Stone: Przemiana - dramat kryminalny (USA,2007) 01:55 Magazyn sportowy 03:55 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry wakacje 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 3: Restauracja Maxim 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:20 Przepis na życie (5) 13:35 X Factor 14:55 Usta Usta 2 (4) 16:00 Złote dziecko - komedia przygodowa (USA,1986) 18:00 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (2) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Superprodukcja - komedia (Polska,2002) 22:00 Usta Usta 3 (5) 23:00 Agenci NCIS 6 (19) 23:55 Druga strona medalu 4: Caroline Woźniacki 00:30 Sześć stóp pod ziemią 5 (1/12) 01:40 Rodzina Soprano 6 (19) 02:40 Arkana magii 04:05 Uwaga! 04:20 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Radio Romans - odc. 8/32 - Weekend; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Radio Romans - odc. 11/32 - Wypadek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2* - Uczył Marcin Marcina; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 1* Pułkownik cesarza; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Zdzisław Kozień, Mariusz Benoit, Bogusz Bilewski, Wieńczysław Gliński, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Janeczek, Ewa Milde; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Mazury nieodkryte - Z nurtem Krutyni; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 W stronę świata - odc. 12* Jerzy Zadęcki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Sylwetki Zofii i Henryka Paryskich; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Trójcy w Korfantowie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz. Piknik Country Mrągowo 1997; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Lednicki Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 42; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12 - Aniołek - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 405 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 406 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialny Bampi, odc. 16 (Invisible Bampi); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 26* - Zgoda po polsku; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 27* - Płomień duży i mały; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Żużel - Ekstraliga: PGE Marma Rzeszów - Unia Leszno; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Info jazda - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 12 - Aniołek - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Niewidzialny Bampi, odc. 16 (Invisible Bampi); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 32* seria III "INGA"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Krótki film o miłości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Grażyna Szapołowska, Olaf Lubaszenko, Stanisława Iwińska, Piotr Machalica, Jarosława Michalewska, Artur Barciś, Małgorzata Chojnacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:10 Laskowik & Malicki (mont.); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (112); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info 07:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:39 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Planeta według Kreta 09:30 Serwis info 09:45 Pogodni (17) - serial interaktywny 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Za kulisami PRL: Wiara i czerwoni (33) 10:30 Serwis info 10:46 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Wyjście smoka 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:41 Pogodni (13) - serial interaktywny 12:47 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Papierosy 13:15 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (31) 13:30 Serwis info 13:46 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:47 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Reportaż TVP Info: Alfabet Gortata 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:53 Pogodni (14) - serial interaktywny 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Listy gończe (9) 20:30 Serwis info 20:45 Pogoda 20:52 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:30 Serwis info 22:52 Pogoda 22:56 Pogodni (15) - serial interaktywny 23:01 Sportowa niedziela 23:26 Po prostu Krystyna Feldman - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 00:35 Za kulisami PRL: Dom Partii - ostatni nabór 01:05 Teleplotki 01:31 Listy gończe (9) 01:55 Serwis info 02:18 Pogoda 02:33 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (31) 02:46 Planeta według Kreta 03:10 Młodzież kontra 03:43 Pogoda 03:46 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity: Papierosy (7) 03:57 Listy do PRL-u 04:04 Reportaż TVP Info: Alfabet Gortata 04:26 Teleplotki 04:50 Za kulisami PRL: Wiara i czerwoni (33) 05:15 Reportaż TVP Info: Szeregowa, baczność! - reportaż (Polska,2011) 05:26 Dzika Polska: Wyjście smoka TVN 7 05:15 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 06:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:50 Mango 08:55 Obcy w Ameryce (5) 09:25 Obcy w Ameryce (6) 09:55 Ally McBeal 3 (11) 10:55 Szkolne świrusy - komedia (USA,1992) 12:55 Na tropie skarbu - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 15:05 W krzywym zwierciadle: Wakacje - komedia (USA,1983) 17:05 Niania 2: Rąbnięta owca (44) 17:35 Niania 2: Dziewczyny nie płaczą (45) 18:05 Bez śladu 5 (7) 19:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (13) 20:05 Superseans: Szczęki: Część 3 - thriller (USA,1983) 22:05 Dowody zbrodni (11) 23:05 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat (Czechy,2004) 01:20 Arkana magii 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Spotkanie z balladą (16) - program rozrywkowy 07:00 Dzika natura (2) - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Austin Stevens: W poszukiwaniu kobry królewskiej - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2003) 09:00 Pełna chata 2 (11) 09:30 Pełna chata 2 (12) 10:00 Pomoc domowa 4 (21) 10:30 Pomoc domowa 4 (22) 11:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (65) 11:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (66) 12:00 Duch z sieci - komedia (Kanada,USA,2004) 14:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 16:00 Jim wie lepiej 3 (67) 16:30 Jim wie lepiej 3 (68) 17:00 Pomoc domowa 4 (23) 17:30 Pomoc domowa 4 (24) 18:00 Bajki animowane 19:00 Tom i Jerry (20-25) 20:00 Fala śmierci (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny (USA,Kanada,2007) 22:00 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (5) - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Medium (15) 00:00 Hellraiser: Droga do piekła - horror (USA,2002) 02:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 02:30 Zobacz to! 05:30 Telemarket TV 4 05:50 Inspektor Gadżet (37) 06:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:35 Dekoratornia 07:00 Galileo (45) - program popularnonaukowy 07:45 Galileo (46) - program popularnonaukowy 08:35 Tim - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,1979) 10:45 Galileo EXTRA (25) - program popularnonaukowy 11:45 Wyścigi samochodowe: Porsche Supercup - wyścig w Nurburgring 12:30 mała Czarna (291) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Z dolin aż po szczyty - film dokumentalny (Austria,2010) 14:40 M.A.S.K. (4) 15:10 M.A.S.K. (5) 15:40 M.A.S.K. (6) 16:05 Inspektor Gadżet (38) 16:35 Inspektor Gadżet (39) 17:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne (2) 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (2) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (27) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Ucieczka - komedia (Francja,1978) 23:05 Tajemnicza zbrodnia - dramat kryminalny (USA,2001) 01:15 Rzeźnik Wing - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1979) 03:00 Galileo (47) - program popularnonaukowy 03:45 TV Market 04:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07:00 Na odległość - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2009) 08:00 Tajemnice zwierząt: Olbrzymy Alaski - niedźwiedzie brunatne (18) 09:00 Odmieniec - horror (USA,1972) 10:45 Szachistka - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Niemcy,2009) 12:25 Łapu-capu archiwum 12:45 Atak dinozaurów - film SF (USA,2010) 14:20 Premiera: Maks i spółka - film animowany (Szwajcaria,Belgia,Francja,2007) 15:40 Łapu capu 15:50 Mentalista 3 (3,4) 17:20 Rockefeller Plaza 30 5: Reakcja łańcuchowa bólu istnienia (9) 17:50 Nie przegap 18:05 Pan i pani Killer - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 20:00 Nowszy model - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 21:40 Za linią wroga: Kolumbia - dramat wojenny (USA,2009) 23:20 Notorious - film biograficzny (USA,2009) 01:25 Stary człowiek i pies - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,2008) 02:50 Sengoku Basara 2 (13) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 03:15 SuperDeser: Przejażdżka rowerem - film krótkometrażowy (USA,2009) 03:55 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Wrześniowy numer - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 07:30 Tajemnica Rajskiego Wzgórza - film familijny (Węgry,Wielka Brytania,Francja,2008) 09:15 Zwycięski sezon - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2009) 11:00 Księżniczka i żaba - film animowany (USA,2009) 12:40 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 13:10 Tort weselny - komedia (Francja,2010) 14:45 Miłosna maskarada - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 16:35 Książę Persji: Piaski czasu - film przygodowy (USA,2010) 18:30 Houdini: Magia miłości - melodramat (Wielka Brytania,Australia,2007) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Wielki Mike - film obyczajowy (USA,2009) 22:20 Jak złamać 10 przykazań - komedia (USA,2007) 23:55 Sposób na dziewczynę - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 01:30 Szkoła zgorszenia - komedia (USA,2008) 03:00 Nienasycony - horror (USA,2009) 04:30 Zaraz wracam - thriller (USA,Kanada,Niemcy,2008) HBO 2 06:00 Anioły SA - komedia muzyczna (Hiszpania,2007) 07:40 Gwiazdka Laury i tajemniczy smok Nian - film animowany (Niemcy,2009) 09:00 Zamieszanie na Brooklynie - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 10:25 Dorwać byłą - komedia romantyczna (USA,2010) 12:15 Milion na gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 13:55 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi - film fantasy (Wielka Brytania,USA,2009) 17:00 Trening serc - komedia romantyczna (Włochy,2007) 18:30 Ostatnia piosenka - melodramat (USA,2010) 20:20 Kac Vegas - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2009) 22:00 Rodzina Borgiów (6) - serial historyczny (Kanada,Irlandia,Węgry,2011) 22:55 Na wysokości - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2010) 00:25 Poważny człowiek - czarna komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,Francja,2009) 02:15 Stuart: Spojrzenie w przeszłość - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 03:50 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:20 Jej pierwszy raz - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006)